(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of an automobile fuel saver and a juxtaposed composite configuration thereof, in which a fuel saver dropped into a fuel tank is able to firmly attach to the bottom of the fuel tank. Moreover, a plurality of the fuel savers can be mutually assembled together according to the frequency of displacement of the automobile by the user, thereby providing effectiveness to improve automobile performance, including increase of horsepower and torsion, and decrease of fuel consumption and waste gas discharge.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Automobiles have become extremely convenient means of transport that utilize a fuel engine adopting petroleum refined products as the power unit for driving purposes, wherewith fuel is caused to enter the engine, whereupon a fuel and air mixture undergoes atomization and then ignition or compression explosion to produce energy for motion. However, incomplete combustion of the liquid fuel often results in carbon deposition formed on the inner walls of the cylinders, and once an excessive amount of carbon deposition has formed on the inner walls of the cylinders, incomplete combustion results in discharge of exhaust gas containing an excessive amount of suspended particles, causing environmental pollution, which also affects engine output energy effectiveness, and produces serious abrasion in the engine. Numerous methods are currently adopted to solve such problems, such as addition of a combustion improver, or the use of decarbonizing agents, and so on. However, among the multitudinous fuel saver devices, far-infrared fuel savers have received the most attention.
Regarding method of application, the majority of known far-infrared fuel savers in the current market may be roughly divided into two types, one type fixes the fuel saver on the intake pipe, and the penetrating power of the far-infrared rays emanating from the fuel saver is used to disseminate the far-infrared rays to the liquid fuel in the intake pipe and micronize molecules in the fuel, thereby enabling a more complete combustion of the liquid fuel, and thus preventing carbon deposition from occurring. The other type involves dropping the fuel saver directly into the fuel tank, thereby enabling the fuel saver to function directly on the fuel in the fuel tank, and thus improve activation of the fuel molecules.
However, regarding the two aforementioned methods of application, the second type provides better effectiveness in use, and is better able to effectively improve automobile performance, decrease oil consumption, reduce discharge of exhaust gas and, furthermore, strengthen horsepower and torsion effectiveness. However, this method drops the fuel saver directly into the fuel tank, and because fuel-tank capacity varies depending on vehicle type, thus the efficiency produced by the fuel saver is affected. Hence, there is a need for improvement so as to accommodate various vehicle models and user requirements.
Furthermore, while automobile engine models vary, taking a small passenger car as example, a relatively small fuel tank is sufficient for small cylinders to cope with long distance travel, whereas the fuel tank of a general truck or bus is relatively large, and thus there is the necessity for a structural series connection of fuel savers. Accordingly, structure of a fuel saver proposed in the present invention enables assembly of a composite structure of a plurality of fuel savers.